


Of meals, struggles and romance in that diner we know so well

by regnumveritatis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1920s, 1940s, 1960s, 1960s Music, Alternate Universe - Diners, Child Ahsoka Tano, Cinnamon Roll Rey, F/M, Gen, Golden Age Hollywood, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Nazis, Older Man/Younger Woman, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Police Brutality, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Young Love, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, and then getting his ass whupped, but only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: A small diner in Birmingham, Alabama and how one way or another its best clients never fail to leave it without providing at least one hell of a roaring good show (though whether or not the event is good depends on who's telling it).





	Of meals, struggles and romance in that diner we know so well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/gifts).



> This was posted accidentally, do not read till I eliminate this note, thank you

August 24, 1921, 10am to 12pm in the afternoon (the unsung heroics of Father Kenobi): witnessed by Dex Jettster, then dishwasher

 

 

Sometimes Dex really hates the fancy watercolor billboards that took him far away from the sweet breezes of his Native Samoa. All those lying, two-faced white men and their seemingly earnest smiles promising that 'all citizens of The United States' brave enough to reach the so-called motherland will find the American Dream wrapped in star-spangled ribbons. He'd been stupid to believe it. After all, a young, healthy man like him would surely flourish under all those opportunities. In the Continent there was apple pie at every home, in the Continent Jefferson had declared self evident all men were created equal. And even if things like money or pedigree still gave some a kick it didn't matter. cause all were in the eyes of the law. New York's Lady Liberty shone a pale, beautiful ivy green fitting his hope after months of dreadful sea sickness. Only, when stepping outside the boat it turned the real disease wasn't thrown up overboard but instead lived in parasitically in the heart of far too much prejudiced men placing handkerchiefs at their noses immediately when he came in sight. Sneers directed at the brown skin so common at home but here it makes him stick out like a rotten apple swimming in milk.

They changed his name the moment his turn came for the registration, no legal document could ever be signed under the letters of his native tongue. Odd, considering his colony had always insisted American Samoans learn English but no American was capable of so much as a swear in even the simple German uttered by all those families escaping the Great War's aftermath. It was the first occasion the newly minted 'Dex Jettster' witnessed the unfair scale of 'the land of the free'. His coloring made sure it was far from the last. There was no place for him in New York: Chinatown saw him as 'unclean', the Japanese called his people cowards. Too dark for the Europeans, too light for the Northern blacks. Finally the Caribbean folks who took him in sweetly, expressing a kindred longing for warmth amidst the freezing cold spoke of job opportunities down South and let him hitch along for the ride. They dropped him off at Alabama and kept driving to California, fantasies of gold most likely filling their hungry stomachs. Dex was realistic enough not to accept their desperate wish as his own but he thought about it often as several job offers were rescinded until *finally* they let him work at a tiny restaurant Mrs Maz insisted was called 'Dinner' or at least that's how it sounded.

Mrs Maz was a good boss, she never made any extravagant demands of her employees or asked uncomfortable questions but like most of the South there was an old pain of sorts woven into the tiny woman's frame. His history book had said the Confederacy lost the war, it didn't mention how afterwards the world ended for a lot more people than the big schmucks at Washington would care to admit. 

* * *

July 7, 1944, 8:00am pm to 10:15 in the morning (The great egg cream fiasco): as remembered by Dame Padme Amidala, MGM's White Lotus

'These long heated afternoons will be the death of me. You can't open windows in the South, rain or no rain. Just more steam vapours to let inside.' Miss Amidala fans herself to abate the heat as she softly sips her completely-forbidden-by-studio-dietician egg cream, all the while taking care not to draw attention to herself and ruin hers and co-star Assaj Ventress's last free breakfast time before the film starts rolling. 

 

 

* * *

May 4, 1963, 12am pm to 2:25 at witch's hour: (the Birmingham Children's guardian angel or alternatively titled 'the Princess who shoots like Mad Jack Churchill') as lived unexpectedly by Han Solo

 

* * *

September 30, 1998, (The miraculous time a Skywalker managed to woo somebody without any guns involved)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *The murder of Father James Coyle was the first Anti-Catholic murder committed in broad daylight by Ku Klux Klan member E.R Stephenson who was enraged at the man for performing a secret wedding between his 18 year old daughter Ruth and 24 year old Pedro Guzman, an immigrant from Puerto Rico. E.R Stephenson would be released and acquitted for the murder, providing a raise in confidence for KKK members to carry out several Anti-Catholic murders, church burnings and lynching till the early 1940s.  
> *Egg creams are a frothy mix of cold milk, seltzer, and chocolate syrup. During WWII most restaurants made them as replacement milk shakes since ice cream and most sugar-based products (syrup wouldn't have sugar till 1952) were among the most heavily rationed foods of wartime.  
> Hands out tin cup: comments please???


End file.
